Usuario:Littlestmarceline
Sobre Mi thumb|400px|Is There a Problem? well say in to my face. Hemm supongo que en esta seccion como su nombre lo dice sobre mi es porque debo escribir algo sobre mi'.-.' Bueno Pues ._. suelo ser una persona extrovertida '''y No me gusta hablar mucho Mucho sobre mi e_e '''es Raro . . mmmm No suelo ser cursi Ni afectiva e.e es estupido pero soy Polifacetica xD No lo se es extraño no soy normal Y detesto que me copien o me plageen Lo detesto ...SOY una persona con un genio Limitado suelo exaltarme facilmente u.u No se que mas escibir ... Bye.. \m/. 'He aqui algun Dia Dominare Ooo' Muahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahah thumb|Devil GunterOkno .-. I Love Gunter, marceline and marshall lee, i really really Love jake and i Hope Marry him Someday Okno Lol I don't Know Why I am Writing at these idiom But ok. Whatever .-. Some day I will be the Queen Of Ooo xD lol Mi Pensamiento thumb|left|How beautiful *w* Ooo Mi anelo Mi Utupia plasmada Graficamente en la patalla. Es el deseo Realizado De el nirvana de la imaginacion Y el arte De la caricatura'Realizada Por' Pendleton Ward Uno de mis mas grandes y admirados personajes que para Mi ha marcado la historia del arte Y la caricatura. Desde su emisión, Adventure Time se ha ido convirtiendo en una serie de culto en internet, siendo ampliamente conocida por su creativo estilo de animación y argumento, ambos basados en la extravagancia, surrealismo y el absurdo continuos. Es la prolongacion de la imaginacion de un gran Artista. 'Inspiración' thumb|All they are My Adiction. De acuerdo con Ward, el estilo usado en la serie fue influenciado por su estancia en el California Institute of the Arts, así como por su trabajo como guionista de The marvelous misadventures of Flapjack. Ward trata de incluir "bellos" momentos como en la película animada, Mi vecino Totoro, de Hayao Miyazaki, y también un poco de humor subversivo, como en las series, Los Simpson''y Pee-wee's Playhouse.4 Ward intenta que el programa tenga cierta lógica física, en lugar de un mundo caricaturesco; a pesar de que exista magia en la serie, el guionista trata de crear una consistencia interna en cuanto a como los personajes interactuan con su mundo. Fred Seibert, productor ejecutivo, compara el estilo de la animación con el de ''El gato Félix, así como con las series animadas deMax Fleischer, pero menciona que también su mundo esta inspirado por el videojuego Dungeons & Dragons. Ooo thumb|left|364px|Ooo Cabe destacar que la serie parece ocurrir en este mundo pero sucede en un futuro postapocalíptico en el cual según la trama de la serie, se habla sobre una guerra nuclear, y en cuanto a los personajes, todos se mutan por la radiación de las supuestas bombas nucleares (a excepción de Ice King,Marceline y Finn). A mi Parecer Paisaje que el autor propone Describe Similitudes al Mundo real compajinado con la irealizacion de los sueños Infantiles que todos dejamos de tener Alguna vez.Repetitivamente Lo relasiono Con la fantasia e idealizacion Perfectamente plasmada.